The purpose of this study is to learn about the effect of tyramine that is in food on patients who are taking Rasagiline. A tyramine tolerance study will be performed to evaluate the effect of an oral dose of tyramine in subjects treated with 1 mg and 2 mg doses of rasagiline and placebo